Touhou: Gensokyo Reloaded
300px |Caption = Title screen of the M.U.G.E.N version |Creator = Traweezie & RicePigeon |Download = MediaFire |Currrelease = Version 1.0}} Touhou RP: Gensokyo Reloaded (commonly known as simply THRP or THRP:GSR) is a Touhou Project-themed full game by Traweezie and RicePigeon, created using both the M.U.G.E.N and IKEMEN engines. Touhou RP: Gensokyo Reloaded is a massive update to Touhou RP Extended, which originally began as a compilation of RicePigeon's Touhou characters, both new and old, until the roster was ultimately narrowed down to include only RicePigeon's recent releases and characters with similar gameplay, such as Darkflare's Meimu. The game supports online play through IKEMEN. Unlike the former Touhou RP Extended, in where RicePigeon did not actively take part in the game's updates, RicePigeon now actively takes part in updates for THRP:GSR. As of January 5th, 2016, the game stands at Version 1.00 Characters 'Playable' *Alice Margatroid *Byakuren Hijiri *Eirin Yagokoro *Flandre Scarlet *Fujiwara no Mokou *Hong Meiling *Komachi Onozuka *Lie Meiling *Marisa Kirisame *Patchouli Knowledge *Sakuya Izayoi *Reimu Hakurei *Yukari Yakumo *Yuuka Kazami *Yuyuko Saigyouji 'Non-playable' *Namazu (possible final boss) *Shin Lie Meiling (possible final boss) 'Removed' Throughout the game's updates, several characters were removed from the roster for various reasons; *Hina Kagiyama (Removed in THRP:E 1.14) *Kanako Yasaka (Removed in THRP:E 1.02) *Sanae Kochiya (Removed in THRP:E 1.14) *Yuugi Hoshiguma (Removed in THRP:E 1.14) *Mima (Removed in THRP:GSR 1.0) *Meimu (Removed in THRP:GSR 1.0) Stages *Cemetery of Onbashira - Evening *Cemetery of Onbashira - Night *Probability Space Hypervessel *Scarlet Devil Mansion - Clock Tower *Scarlet Devil Mansion - Foyer *Scarlet Devil Mansion - Library Tier list Although small, the game does have a dedicated competitive following, which usually organizes matchmaking over Skype. From these matches, each character is sorted into tiers based on their matchups against the rest of the playable cast. Characters that have mostly favorable matchups against a majority of the cast tend to be found in higher tiers, while those characters that have mostly unfavorable matchups against the rest of the cast tend to be found in the lower tiers. As the game continually receives updates or as new possibilities with a certain character are discovered, the tier list may change from time to time. NOTE: As of the recent update from THRP:E to THRP:GSR, the current tier list is outdated due to the significant changes in the characters and gameplay. The tier list is current as of 12/05/15: *S-tier: Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, Komachi Onozuka *A-tier: Yuyuko Saigyouji, Lie Meiling, Yukari Yakumo *B-tier: Flandre Scarlet, Patchouli Knowledge *C-tier: Eirin Yagokoro, Sakuya Izayoi, Byakuren Hijiri, Alice Margatroid, Hong Meiling, Meimu *Unused Tier: Yuuka Kazami, Mima Known issues Due to differences between the M.U.G.E.N and IKEMEN engines, the latter of which is used for online play, certain quirks may be present in online matches that do not exist in the offline version, or compared to the original releases of the characters. *Eirin's Elixir (Quicksilver) and Yuyuko's Ageless Dream will both fail to deal poison damage when played in online mode. Offline matches are not affected. *Certain moves that involve drastically scaling an effect's size, such as Komachi's Wisp Detonation and Alice's Goliath Doll, will cause online matches to lag. Videos Touhou_RP_Ikemen_Extended_online_match_Traweezie(Mima)_vs_NeoSpectre(Lie) THRP extended v1.14 with IMASUKA Touhou_RP_Ikemen_Extended_online_match_Traweezie(Komachi)_vs_NeoSpectre(Lie) THRP Extended vs neo Category:Projects Category:Full Games